Once Dead
Once Dead is a thrash metal band based out of Los Angeles, California in the United States. The band formed out of an attempted Vengeance Rising reunion."Vengeance Rising: Former Singer Threatens To Sue Over 'Reunion' Show". Blabbermouth.net. Retrieved on August 29, 2018. However, plans changed when the group was almost sued by former Vocalist Roger Martinez, and the group went on to call themselves Once Dead, named after one of Vengeance's albums. The band formed in 2004, but in 2008, the band went on a hiatus. As of 2018, the band has returned with the original lineup, save for Vocalist Scott Waters, who was replaced by Jim Settle (Hand of Fire, Vengeance Rising, Tantrum of the Muse). Mancaruso was seemingly a part of the returning lineup, however, it was later revealed that Roger Sampson of Precious Death was taking the reigns. History Attempted Vengeance Rising reunion (2004-2005) Once Dead began in 2004, after an attempted original lineup reunion of Vengeance Rising, minus the Vocalist Roger Martinez. The four original founding members - Larry Farkas, Doug Thieme, Roger Dale Martin and Glen Mancaruso - joined together once more to attempt to give fans what they wanted. With the assistance of Ultimatum's Scott Waters, the band, at the time going under the name Vengeance Rising, set dates for a show on August 29, 2004."Once Dead". No Life Til Metal. Retrieved on August 29, 2018."Vengeance To Reunite After 14 Year Hiatus". Blabbermouth.net. April 28, 2004. Retrieved on August 29, 2018. However, Martinez heard of the apparent reunion and he threatened to sue. Due to this, the band changed their name to Once Dead. Roxx Records released a DVD, Return With a Vengeance, which featured the band performing Vengeance songs.Zolman, Gabriel C. (July 1, 2005). "Once Dead - Return With a Vengeance". Metal-Rules. Retrieved on August 29, 2018. Lineup changes, Visions of Hell and Hiatus (2006-2008) By the beginning of 2006, Martin, Mancaruso and Waters had all departed from the band. The same year, however, Angelo Espino (Heretic, ex-Hirax, ex-Reverend), Jim Chaffin (Deliverance, ex-The Crucified, ex-Fasedown), and Devin Schaeffer (ex-Fasedown) had taken over the respective positions, with Glenn Rogers (Deliverance, ex-Heretic, ex-Hirax) taking over additional Guitars.deathbringer (January 11, 2006). "Ex-Hirax Guitarist Glenn Rogers Joins Once Dead". Metal Underground. Retrieved on August 29, 2018. The band recorded their debut album, Visions of Hell, in 2007. Before the album was released, however, Farkas departed from the band,"Once Dead Parts Ways With Guitarist Larry Farkas". Blabbermouth.net. May 27, 2007. Retrieved on August 29, 2018. and returned less than a year later. Rogers departed from the band before the album's release. In 2008, following the album's release in October, the band embarked on a hiatus. Reunion (2018-present) On August 29, 2018, the band officially announced the reunion of the band, with the new official lineup; Farkas, Thieme and Martin all returned to the band, alongside newcomers Jim Settle (Hand of Fire, ex-Tantrum of the Muse) on Vocals and Roger Sampson (Precious Death) on Drums.Beard, Mason (August 29, 2018). "Once Dead Returns from the Grave". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on August 29, 2018. The band entered the studio on October 20th. Members Current Former Timeline ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:2005 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:2005 TimeAxis =orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Legend =orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:4 Colors = id:Vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:LGuitar value:teal legend:Lead_Guitar id:RGuitar value:green legend:Rhythm_Guitar id:Bass value:blue legend:Bass id:Drums value:orange legend:Drums id:Album value:black legend:Studio_album id:EP value:gray(0.55) legend:Other_release id:bgbars value:gray(0.95) Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:3 BackgroundColors = bars:bgbars ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:5 start:2005 LineData = layer:back at:01/01/2005 color:EP at:28/10/2008 color:album at:01/01/2010 color:EP BarData = bar:Scott text:"Scott Waters" bar:Devin text:"Devin Schaeffer" bar:JimS text:"Jim Settle" bar:Larry text:"Larry Farkas" bar:Glenn text:"Glenn Rogers" bar:Doug text:"Doug Thieme" bar:RogerD text:"Roger Dale Martin" bar:Angelo text:"Angelo Espino" bar:Glen text:"Glen Mancaruso" bar:JimC text:"Jim Chaffin" bar:RogerS text:"Roger Sampson" PlotData= width:11 bar:Scott from:start till:01/01/2005 color:Vocals bar:Devin from:01/01/2005 till:29/08/2018 color:Vocals bar:JimS from:29/08/2018 till:end color:Vocals bar:Larry from:start till:27/05/2007 color:LGuitar bar:Larry from:20/04/2008 till:end color:LGuitar bar:Glenn from:11/01/2006 till:27/05/2007 color:RGuitar bar:Glenn from:27/05/2007 till:09/04/2008 color:LGuitar bar:Doug from:start till:end color:RGuitar bar:RogerD from:start till:01/01/2006 color:Bass bar:Angelo from:01/01/2006 till:29/08/2018 color:Bass bar:RogerD from:29/08/2018 till:end color:Bass bar:Glen from:start till:01/01/2005 color:Drums bar:Glen from:29/08/2018 till:29/08/2018 color:Drums bar:JimC from:01/01/2005 till:29/08/2018 color:Drums bar:RogerS from:29/08/2018 till:end color:Drums }} Discography DVD * Return With a Vengeance (2005) Studio Album * Visions of Hell (2008) Live Album * Return With a Vengeance: Live in Anaheim (2010) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Thrash Metal Bands Category:Supergroups Category:United States Bands